


Cold Luck

by ATotalNightmare



Series: RBA-EMA Roleswap AU [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abandonment, Grisha Yeager Has a Heart, Grisha Yeager's Bad Parenting, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kinda, Roleswap, hope y'all like it, i had this idea while listening to the soundtrack, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 04:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20002564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ATotalNightmare/pseuds/ATotalNightmare
Summary: What was a child doing out in a storm like this?[AOT Roleswap AU]





	Cold Luck

Grisha trodded through the heavy snow, the cold substance filling his shoes and numbing his feet. He shuddered as a particularly strong gust of wind blew past him, the cold biting into his face, however shielded it was. He hadn't thought it would snow today, let alone so heavily. _Bad luck,_ he thought. Grisha had left his horse at a nearby stable, and was heading towards a hotel not too far from where he was. He'd gotten news about a particularly sick woman inside Wall Maria, and had been told to head towards his destination as fast and as soon as possible, in order to prevent the illness from spreading. Sadly, Grisha hadn't taken into account the weather, and simply didn't think that it would snow today. If it was snowing bad now, it would soon turn into a blizzard, and he wouldn't want to literally lose limbs from frostbite and risk having the royal family finding out about him. And, besides, even being a titan shifter, he wasn't invincible from the cold, as much as he hated to admit it. Sighing out a misty breath, Grisha trudged on, focused on the brightly-lit building in front of him. Though, as he neared the entrance to the hotel, he realized he heard what sounded like...

_Crying._

And it wasn't just any sort of crying, either. If you were a parent, you'd know that sound anywhere. It was a _childs_ cry. Stopping in his tracks, Grisha focused on the sound, searching for what could be a child's figure. Soon enough, he saw a small, hunched-over figure sitting against the hotel's wall, shaking. His heart clenched in sympathy at the sight. Lifting his slightly numb legs, Grisha padded over to the child, and the closer he got, the worse the child seemed. The child appeared to be malnourished, with much too thin clothes. The child had blonde hair, and bangs that painfully reminded Grisha of Zeke. The hair was long and appeared to be overdue for a trim, and Grisha could tell all too well that this child had either been abandoned or had run away. He'd seen far too many cases of run-aways and abandoned children to not be familiar with the sight. He inched closer, carefully, but the kid didn't seem to notice him. Gently, Grisha called out. "Hey, what're you doing out here?" The kid jumped, warily staring at him with small, golden eyes that met his own blue-gray ones. The childs face was angular, but thin, as if he hadn't been fed in days- Which was most likely the truth. The kid jumped up, fear in his face, voice shaking as he panickedly spoke. "I-I'm sorry, sir, i d-didn't mean to b-be here, i'll l-leave-" Grisha quickly waved him off, interrupting him. "No, no, it's okay, don't worry. What's your name?" He walked closer, taking off his coat and placing it over the smallers shoulders. The child gratefully accepted the coat, hugging it close to his body. "R-Reiner. Reiner Braun, sir." Grisha quietly hummed, silently noting that the name was familiar. Possibly a past patient? Grisha crouched down, opening his arms toward the child. "Hey, Reiner, how about we get inside? It's warmer, i bet." Reiner appeared surprised, before shuffling towards Grisha with difficulty. The blonde kid practically clung to him like a lifeline, and as Grisha picked him up from the cold snow, he felt the child shake. Gently shushing the child and rubbing his back, Grisha wondered what to do now as he walked inside the hotel.

* * *

Reiner stood in the doorway of a bedroom of the new home he was brought to, watching the man and woman argue. The night before, the man, Grisha Yeager, had found him and helped him, and now he was at his house. Grisha seemed intent on helping him, but the woman didn't seem to think the same. "Grisha, we really shouldn't just keep a random child you found! I know you mean well, but you know we can't take care of a child right now." The womans high-pitched voice spoke, and Reiner recalled her name being Carla. Grisha sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose frustratedly. "Carla, his parents _abandoned_ him. We can't do the same to him by just leaving him at some orphanage. Reiners already been through so much, he doesn't deserve that." Carla, again, opposed the idea. "Grisha, we wouldn't be abandoning him! We just can't take care of him like real parents would-!" "It's okay, Mr. and Mrs. Yeager. I can just leave if you want me to. I'm used to it." Reiners childlike voice interrupted Carla and Grisha's argument, and both adults turned his way, shock on their features. "I-I mean... nobody else kept me, n-not even the Galliards... S-So i'm used to it, you don't have to keep me if it causes you trouble." Silence was in the air for less than a second before Grisha crouched down to his height, placing his hands on Reiners shoulders. "Reiner, we are _not_ leaving you, okay? And you shouldn't be used to it, that's not okay. We're keeping you, alright?" Grisha glanced back to Carla while saying the last bit, and the woman sighed. "Alright. We won't leave you, Reiner, okay?" Reiner stared at both of the adults, hardly believing a word that was being said. They... They _weren't_ leaving him? A second went by, before a large smile broke out onto his face, small tears running down his cheeks, and he lept into Grisha's arms, repeating _thank you_ 's over and over again. Grisha laughed, ruffling Reiner's soft hair, setting the child down. "Alright, alright, no need to do that. I think it's time we have dinner." Carla smiled down at the both of them, nodding in agreement.

"Yes, i think it's time we did."


End file.
